Memory of a Time Past
by Miko of Love
Summary: [new sum. NOT AU] Her family and friends must cope without her,both times, living each day with her, but her never realizing who they are. Kagome believes she's a exchange student in Japan, but why is everything so familiar? Can Inuyasha bring back her me
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic will be a bit more fun than my last one, but will actually take some interesting and maybe even dark twists and turns. So please PLEASE review so I at least know if it's good or not. And I have a lot of this written out so if you like it let me know! I should be updating this at LEAST every other day; probably everyday actually, it'll depend on my reviews…k thanks!

CHAPTER 1

She pulled her yellow backpack close and stepped off the plane. She felt the breeze blow her hair in wisps around her face and saw cherry blossoms fall gently through the air around her. She stood at the top of the stairs for a moment taking it all in. "This place feels so…" she stopped hearing her friends behind her. "Go Kagome" Miroku pushed gently, fear in his tone, "I want to get off this thing" he slung his bag over his shoulder.

She walked down the stairs and stepped a few feet away from the base. "It's beautiful!" she sighed, dropping her carry-on to the ground beside her.

"Feh, It's nothing special" she heard a grumble behind her. She looked up at the boy standing at the top of the stairs. His dark hair was blowing lightly in the wind, his arms crossed across his red shirt, bag slung over his arm.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she moaned, rolling her eyes "at least pretend your happy about this trip. How often do you get to study abroad in Japan?" she exclaimed throwing her arms in the air at the view before her.

A girl giggled to the side of her. "Sango…" she sighed turning to the girl "please tell me you're on my side with this?" she looked accusatorily at her friend.

"Of course I am Kagome! I'm just glad we got you to come at the last minute, but you seem like your happier about it than us" she laughed again turning from her friend to walk into the terminal. Kagome grabbed her bag off the ground and ran after her three friends.

They walked through the terminal together planning their first night in the new city. Kagome laughed along with them and paused for a second to admire them. Sango, her best friend in the world laughed with tears in her eyes at something the guys had just said. Sango had been the first person she meet at her new high school and had soon become fast friends, and soon with her friends Miroku and Inuyasha as well. They had all grown so close in the past year, best friends, as if they had known each other their whole lives.

Sango was the tomboy type, always laughing along with the guys, one boy in particular Kagome noted, as she glanced at her still giggling friend, who was holding onto Miroku's arm. Kagome looked at the blushing boy who was half laughing and half concerning himself with the gentle touches on his arm.

Kagome watched as he put his arm around Sango, letting it fall down her back…Kagome and Inuyasha cringed as a loud slap was heard. "You perv!" Sango yelled at Miroku, storming ahead of the group. "Sango you misunderstand me!" he started running after her.

"Feh" she heard to the left of her. She looked at Inuyasha. He was the person she had come to like last. When they first meet they had so many fights she couldn't even remember half of them, still, even though he was the one she had befriended last he was the one she felt connected with the most, like an invisible force in the universe had brought them together.

He slowly turned his eyes to look at her, arms still crossed as they walked along "you gonna stare all day?" he grumbled. She blinked at him realizing she'd been staring, "sorry" she laughed looking away.

She grabbled a handle of his bag and pulled it with her as she sped up to the others, dragging him behind her. He saw the blush on her cheeks as she turned to grab his bag and he followed behind her sadness in his eyes.

They stood at the baggage claim after catching up with Sango and Miroku. "Grab that purple one!" Sango yelled at the boys who were leaning over the side waiting for the girl's commands. They lifted up the enormous stuffed-to-the-max bag and dropped it next to her. They did this with several other bags and finally gathered everything up and walked toward the curb.

"Where are we staying?" Kagome asked Sango who had pulled out all their information. "Well, the class got split into four groups, luckily, we got what we requested and we're all together, and we're at…" she stopped and shuffled through the papers "Higurashi Shrines."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Keep on reading and enjoying I'll have the next ch. up tomarrow, and please R&R! Besides if you don't Inuyasha might get well...(Inuyasha growls from corner of room)...you know...until next time! Domo!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those of you that are reading and are back! Me and Inu love you! (We jump up and down on bed) Well here's the next chapter quickly updated as promised. Now lets R&R people!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

They pulled the last bag of luggage over the last step up to the shrine and the girls collapsed against each other and fell into a heap.

"So many steps!" Sango panted, who was by no means a weak girl, but had packed all her belongings for her trip.

"Here Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled over another one of Kagome's bags that hehad carried up the last half of the steps along with his.

"Thanks" she breathed, pulling herself up with its help.

They grabbed all their bags and pulled, dragged, and rolled them to the door. A woman with jet black hair and a friendly demeanor opened the door. She stared at Kagome andhesitated for a moment, "w-welcome to Higurashi Shrines!" she finished cheerily hugging each one as they entered holding a second longer to Kagome.

They walked into a large kitchen with the smells of lunch being prepared. "I'm Mrs.Higurashi, but you may all just call me mom" she smiled at them.

She turned, "Souta!" she yelled up the stairs, "come meet our new students!" A young boy came running down the stairs as excited as he could be and stopped abruptly.

"This is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome." she finished, a warm smile on her face.

"Inuyasha…" he whispered and Inuyasha gave the boy a small smile.

"Hey Souta!" Kagome called walking forward and leaning down, "do you think you could show us to our rooms? I don't want to give 'mom' any trouble."

"Sure!" he exclaimed grabbing Kagome's hand. He lead Inuyasha and Miroku to an empty room on one side of the hall and the girls to another. "Here!" he announced opening the door to a very girly room with a large window on the far end of it.

"Thanks Souta" she turned to the boy who had lead her through the house still holding her hand.

"Well since for now you're our family I guess I'm your brother" he looked at the ground sheepishly.

"_Poor kid" _she thought, _"he doesn't have any siblings...no one to keep him company." _She squat to the ground in front of him, "well then you can just call me sis ok?" she smiled at the now beaming boy. He hugged her tight and nodded as he ran from the room.

Sango looked at Kagome sadly for a moment then shaking it off grabbed her bag "Come on, if we hurry and unpack maybe we can get in some quick sightseeing of our new neighborhood" she threw her bag on one of the matching bags and started pulling piles of clothes out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I HATE flying!" Miroku complained hanging a pair of jeans in an empty closet.

"And I hate _these_" Inuyasha responded throwing his jeans into a heap that was already spilling out of the closet.

"Inuyasha!" Souta came running in and jumped on him.

"Hey runt how've you been? Keeping out of trouble?" he said with a small smirk knowing the answer.

"Kagome just told me to call her sister! Do you think she…" the excited boy was cut off by a cool calm voice.

"No Souta, please don't get your hopes up." Miroku looked at the boy sadly.

The boy looked beaten and crawled from Inuyasha's grasp and walked quietly out the door, tears in his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry the chapter was kinda short guys, but leaves you wondering huh? Yes well…next chapter will be awesome. Explains a lot of stuff that you might be confused about right now. Oh yes….it's good…OK guys and don't forget to review while your down here. I need to know if you like and how I'm doing! R&R guys! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading you guys. I really like this chapter, it doesn't explain a lot but it defiantly gets your attention. R&R thanks!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The boy looked beaten and crawled from Inuyasha's grasp and walked quietly out the door.

"Good Miroku" Inuyasha muttered staring at the empty doorway.

"Well I can't lie to a kid" Miroku grumbled hanging up another article of clothing.

Sango and Kagome came bounding through the door, "Argh! You're not finished yet!" Sango yelled pulling Miroku's clothes out of his suitcase, "it took us 5 minutes to unpack and you're still starting?"

"Inuyasha! You're just sitting there with a pile of clothes on the floor!" Kagome scolded hands on her hips.

Inuyasha winced at her words as if he was expecting something to happen, then let his fingers fumble with the beaded necklace around his neck. He smirked and jumped up chuckling, "there are some things I just don't miss," he spoke to Miroku and Sango. Sango giggled and pulled a sweatshirt onto a hanger awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded and let her eyes fall back to the pile of clothes, "Inuyasha, put them IN the closet not pile them on the floor!" she sighed picking his clothes up and putting them away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later they walked into the late afternoon light. They were each extremely tired from the flight and trip, but excitement overrode it causing them to venture out and explore their new home for the next four months.

Kagome had been convinced by her three best friends to travel overseas to Japan at the last moment. She had met them at her new school shortly after her accident.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes and stared at the stark white ceiling. She let her eyes wander groggily around the room. Two unfamiliar women stood over her faces and eyes red and swollen from crying, yet tears still fresh in their eyes. One had whispered Kagome's name right before she blacked out again.

She awoke hours later a new woman standing over her dressed in a nurses uniform, she tuned and spoke to the women "…..recovery time.….substantial memory loss…." and again she blacked out.

"Kagome? Kagome?" one of the women stood over her, short dark hair and familiar dark eyes. "Kagome? Do you know who I am?" the woman asked tears spilling from her already red and puffy eyes.

Kagome felt a surge of guilt as she slowly shook her head.

The woman broke down and cried uncontrollably then gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to the other woman, "please Nami, take care of her, she's not safe at home until she remembers."

The women held each other and cried for a moment together before the first woman left through the doors still sobbing.

The second woman with long black hair and a young face walked up to Kagome's bedside.

"Kagome" she whispered brushing back the girls bangs, "I'm your mother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oooooh cliffhanger? Yes! Hehehe…..well keep reading, sorry this chapter was short but, like I said, everything is not what it seems…next chapter, we learn some of the things Kagome remembers from before the accident, or, were they dreams?…till next time and don't forget to review! I need to know how your liking it people! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been so long you guys! For my loyal readers that care about this story I'm so sorry and thank you for all your wonderful review…you make so happy (tear). Anyway…ok so I was looking at the summary of this story and it's not working, I just don't think its right, everyone just thinks the characters are all hanging out at prom or something, so if any of you could come up with a better one let me know! Thanks…now on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

As they walked along, Kagome could still remember the days that had passed with sadness.

Her mother had explained to her that she had been in a car accident while driving to Los Angeles for the weekend with friends; she had been in a coma for nearly two months and had suffered a "substantial amount" of memory loss.

When the fall semester started her mother had placed her in a new school where she could meet new friends and start a new life. There she had meet her three best friends and from that started to rebuild her life.

Her memories had even started to come back to her as of late, yet she thought perhaps they were only memories of dreams or movies she had seen since they made no sense.

She had a memory of camping around a fire, with, who she believed to be old friends, there was a cat…she remembers telling someone that she liked them the way they were, but as to who or why she had no idea. This was the "memory" she recalled most of all, but again assumed they must not be real since her other "memories" consisted of a gigantic fluffy white dog and a small girl with a mirror.

Memories or not she still giggled when she thought of the dream she had where Miroku was a monk, Inuyasha had dog ears, and Sango was some soft of ancient slayer. She looked at the top of Inuyasha's head and frowned; it was funny, but at the same time it had felt so real.

Sango nudged Miroku and raised her eyebrows towards Kagome who was still staring at the top of Inuyasha's head. Miroku then poked Inuyasha and motioned with his eyes. Inuyasha turned to the girl that looked absorbed in thought and was staring into the air directly above him.

"Kagome…" he started, but was immediately cut off by a scream from Sango.

"Kagome, look out for …" she stopped as Kagome slammed into a telephone pole and fell backwards, causing Inuyasha to reach out and grab her before she hit the ground.

She just looked at him glassy eyed and let her hands creep up to the top of his head as he held her mid-fall. "Ears…" she whispered with a confused look on her face.

Sango and Miroku shot each other excited glances as they stood behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned beet red "great, that's the first thing she remembers" he muttered under his breath pulling her back up.

Sango walked around him and put her hands on her friend's shoulders and looked her directly in the eye, "what did you say!" she gasped excitedly.

Kagome blinked and the group held their breath.

"Oh what? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about this dream I had…" she faded off staring over her friend's shoulder at Inuyasha's hopeful golden eyes.

"Are you sure it's not something you remember?" Sango asked cautiously.

For as long as her friends had known of her accident they had always tried to help her remember, getting excited as they were now, if they thought she got close to something.

She looked back and Sango and giggled, "No I was just remembering a dream I had..."

Sango looked down crestfallen.

"Inuyasha had sliver hair and doggie ears…" she laughed again, not noticing Sango's head shooting back up or the meaningful glances between her friends.

"Are you hungry Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sadness in his voice. She looked at him strangely then nodded as she accepted the arm that he always offered her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, yes I know you are either extremely confused or going "Ohhhhh! I get it!" (light-bulb) anyway please review and let me know if you enjoyed it or not. I'm going to get to typing the next chapter and it will be up later tonight or tom. if I get it up tonight I can do another one tom. so R&R and let me know what you want! Review! Review! Toodles!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: next chapter woot! Thanks for reading guys I'm still trying to come up with a new summary, and ideas let me know. And I've been working a lot this week on building a new fansite! Yes! I am making a fansite! So far I think it's pretty awesome I have like this one page I love that has all these pictures of awkward and embarrassing moments on inu, and they are so funny, plus msg boards and things like that. I'm hoping it will do well, but more on that once I get closer to finishing it, for now….chapter 5!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Kagome sat straight up in bed breathing heavily and shaking. She felt her tank top and slowly peeled it away from her, letting it fall quickly back to her damp skin.

"Stupid dreams" she muttered as she looked at the clock on the side of her bed. 4:27am.

She laid back down and stared at the darkness before her. She had these dreams before but they were never this intense or lifelike. She turned to her side and looked at her sleeping friend.

Sango suddenly snored loudly causing Kagome to cringe and get out of bed.

"I guess I won't be sleeping" she sighed walking to the window. She opened the window and let the cool breeze blow on her damp skin, cooling her off. She leaned over the window sill and stared over the expanse before her.

"This place is really beautiful" she thought to herself as she let the scent in the air blow through her.

"Kagome…"

She snapped up and stood at attention at hearing a voice. She spun around expecting Sango or perhaps one of the boys, which she was dreading considering she slept in her underwear.

She peered into the darkness deciding to smack whichever boy was peeping in on them. Nothingness stared back at her. She stared into the corners of the room assuming it must be Miroku, hiding in their room again.

"Pervert." she whispered to herself not sure if he was there or not.

"Kagome…"

She spun around again. She crept silently to where she was previously standing near the window and listened hard.

"Kagome this is where we find each other. Kagome why can't you…"

She strained to listen, yet the voice was carried away by the wind. She leaned far out the window looking for one the boys playing or joke or maybe…

"Ka…"

She turned and walked to the door. Opening it noiselessly she walked through the house in total darkness, yet not making a sound or missing a step, avoiding each creaky floorboard as if she had walked the halls a hundred times before.

She opened the backdoor and slipped out, letting the night air hit her with full force.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha lay in bed staring at the ceiling. They were here; their first night back in Japan since…he squinted his eyes shut and turned to his side using his hands as pillows. He looked at Miroku who was fast asleep yet muttering lightly.

"…beautiful such as yourself…bear my children…"

Inuyasha smirked realizing the guy will never change.

Suddenly Miroku's hands flew up in the air and he started yelling "No! Sango! No!"

Inuyasha laughed to himself, but threw a pillow at him to wake him up and keep him from waking the house. The pillow hit him square in the face, but he only grumbled and turned over.

"Sango why do you always smack my cheek? Maybe next time smack the other one…"

"Ewww, pervert monk" Inuyasha rolled back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Miroku may be a pervert, but at least he still has the woman he loves" he sighed and his thoughts returned to Kagome.

It had hurt everyday he was away from her and even now, as everyday he had to play the friend. Every time he looked into her eyes he had wanted to grab her and hold her again, kiss her again, love her again, but as Sango and Miroku had warned him numerous times he couldn't do anything, he had to let her remember on her own.

He punched his pillow, frustration running through his veins like a drug.

"Kagome why can't you remember me! We had time stolen from us! You were stolen from me! We'd only just told each other…" he silently cursed himself for the time he had wasted being stubborn and selfish; never telling her how he really felt.

He sat straight up and his eyes narrowed, "Naraku." He grabbed a pillow and pulled it apart in rage, "he paid dearly for what he did, but it didn't give you back your stolen memories."

His frustration and anger died down and he sunk into sorrow as bits of feather still floated in the air around him. He slumped into bed and let himself fall into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oooh it's getting interesting! Why is Kagome hearing voices? What is Inuyasha talking about? What could Miroku be dreaming? Ok maybe not the last one. And if you don't know what he dreaming about I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with "air aidens" there you go. Well please R&R. Review review people. And keep reading, I myself love this story and it's starting to get pretty good. I have the next 3 or so chapters written so far and I like um a lot, now I gotta just type um up. Well review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry guys this is not a chapter this is just a note to let you know that on Friday my computer decided to hate me, Thursday night everything was peachy, I wake up Friday morning turn on this stupid laptop and nothing. Everything was erased. It looked like it was just bought. Everything from my pictures to my itunes…gone. So needless to say the stuff on the computer I typed is gone. Apparently I'm too retarded to back anything up so yeah, all my writing is gone so it may take a few days before I can remember all the details again and recreate it, sorry about that. But thanks to all my readers and reviews and I hope you can bear with me through this crappy crisis, and in case your wondering…yes… I cried.

Thanks and sorry, Miko of Love


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for bearing with me guys…ok now I should be able to update more often with this story…plus its getting good. I luv it! Ok ok, you know the drill R&R and all that good stuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Sango awoke shivering as she looked around. The window was open and her covers were off the bed, she leaned over and pulled them back over her grumbling "I always kick them off…"

She slid out of bed and walked over to Kagome to make sure she was covered, but found her bed empty. "Must be in the bathroom." she half asked herself. She walked to the window and started to close it when she heard a loud voice.

"I'm talking to a tree? A tree is talking to me? I must be crazy…"

Sango grabbed the window sill and gasped quietly "Inuyasha you baka!" She ran out of her room and into the boys room in too much of a hurry to put on pants. She jumped on Inuyasha and shook him awake. He sat straight up and almost knocked his head into hers.

"Sango what the hell…"

"SANGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Miroku was sitting straight up in bed staring at the two of them.

Sango was in Inuyasha's bed stratling a shirtless Inuyasha, wearing only her tank top and underwear. She had her hands on his shoulders from shaking him awake and from him jumping up, his body was up against hers, faces only inches apart.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled again not moving from his spot.

Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other, noses almost touching. "What did you do?" she whispered almost inaudibly, yet she knew it would reach his ears. He could hear the fear in her voice and see it in her eyes. He felt the color drain from his face and his body start to go numb.

"Where's Kagome?" he voice shook as he grabbed Sango's hips and slid her off of him. He stood up ignoring the still stuttering Miroku, and walked toward the door.

"Baka!" she hissed at him pulling him back. "Get back in bed, stop thinking of Kagome, and explain to the blubbering monk." She slammed the door behind her leaving a pale faced Inuyasha and a stuttering Miroku.

"My best friend and my girlfriend" he muttered staring at the floor "and how could you cheat on Kagome?" he whispered looking at the tall dark haired boy before him.

"Miroku shutup!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "she was just waking me up and you know there's no one else for her just like there's no one else for me." he sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, letting the frustration show in his face.

"Oh" Miroku looked up at his friend, "sorry, I just well, I just FINALLY got Sango to love me and I guess I'm kinda afraid to lose her" he stopped and suddenly poured his heart out to his friend, "you have no idea what it's like Inuyasha! I've been in love with dear Sango since the moment I met her and we were finally together until the Naraku / Kagome thing put all our plans on hold. I can only hold her hand under a table or kiss her when Kagome's back is turned. We only have stolen moments. You have no idea how much it actually hurts" he stressed, then laughed, "listen to me I sound as whiny as the kitsune".

He looked up at his friend who was now staring daggers at him a growl low in his throat. "Oh yeah, well, I guess, sorry" Miroku stuttered feeling a little selfish and guilty.

"You…"Inuyasha growled. He fumed at Miroku in a whispered yell "You? I was so in love with Kagome and too damn stubborn to admit it! By time I did we had no time before…" he faded off and stared at Miroku with new determination "you still have her with you! She remembers you! You can hold her hand and kiss her and tell her you love her even if it's only for a few moments a day. I would give anything for stolen moments. Just to kiss her, hold her, feel her skin on my fingertips, taste her again."

"Inuyasha…" Miroku started, staring at his pitiful looking friend. "Uh, Inuyasha?" Miroku suddenly looked at the top of his friend's head. "Here" he whispered handing Inuyasha a water bottle filled with a brown watery liquid.

"What?" Inuyasha ran into the hall and into the bathroom flipping on the lights. "Damn it" he cursed staring at his reflection.

A tall white haired hanyou stared back at him complete with fangs and…

"Ears" he muttered to himself. His ears twitched as he picked up delicate sounds from downstairs.

"Kagome" he chugged the water bottle, threw it into the trash, before glancing in the mirror one last time. Watching his ears still twitch, he flipped off the lights and ran out into the pitch black hallway…and smashed right into Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ahhh, good times, good times, ok well Review everyone! Until tom. night…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Owww" Kagome murmured sitting on the floor, "Inuyasha…" she hissed looking up at the tall dark haired boy before her.

"Sorry" he whispered as he picked her up, suddenly realizing she was in underwear and a tank top; he let go of her hands blushing profusely which he was thankful was mostly covered by darkness. When he saw her like that his mind reeled, remembering her taste, kiss, and touch.

She looked up at him and realized he was shirtless and blushed herself, then at realizing _her _lack of clothing blushed even more. "Uh…I'm gonna…."

"Sleep yeah…" Inuyasha cut her off running to his bedroom.

She and Sango went into their room and quietly sat on the sides of their beds. "Explain to me _again_ why _exactly_ you were out there?" Sango sighed flopping back onto the mattress.

"I told you I heard my _name_. It was strange, like it was calling to me, but it was so familiar it was…" she stopped and stared out the window.

Sango leaned up on her elbows and looked up at her.

"Lonely…he was sad, hurt, and alone…" she whispered.

"He?" Sango shot up.

"Yeah…she spoke dreamily, "his voice was familiar and…sad." She crawled into bed never taking her gaze off the outside.

Sango then got into bed, the look of worry on her face escaping Kagome's notice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke to the sun burning on her face, and she opened her eyes grudgingly.

The rest of the night had passed uneventfully, and she secretly wished, no matter how crazy it made her, that it would happen again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to take her to places she'll remember! This isn't free time in Tokyo!" Sango scolded at a very hyper Inuyasha and Miroku.

"But Sango! This place called a club seems to have a 'ladies night'. I'm sure many young maidens will be in attendance…"

She cut him off with a large smack to the head. "Fine, maybe Kagome and her old friends went to one of these 'ladies night's' so her and I will go, BUT the only place I'm letting you two go is this place called a 'gentleman's club'" she said pointing to the newspaper laid out before them, "at least this way you can hang out with some other guys while we have some girl bonding, AND I know you won't have any perverted behavior!" she smacked him again and smiled smugly for coming up with such a brilliant plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome came down sometime later in a bathrobe, her wet hair falling over her shoulders. She saw her friends sitting on the couch arguing over the remote and laughed.

"I was watching that!" Miroku yelled jumping over Sango's lap to grab at Inuyasha who had just snatched the remote.

"We are NOT watching the adult channel. WE don't want to see it and I won't let Kagome see that…" he argued acknowledging her presence in the doorway, "Sango?" he asked turning to the girl.

"My pleasure" she responded and bopped Miroku square in the head.

Kagome flopped in between them, "So what are we doing today guys?" she asked pulling the remote easily from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Mom left us with a map of town highlighted with a couple spots she thought we'd enjoy." Sango explained as she sat up, pushing Miroku off her.

Kagome got up to get ready, as did Inuyasha, and as he walked out it didn't escape his eyes that Sango and Miroku each had a hand conspicuously hid under the same couch pillow. (A/N: all together now "Awwwww")

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can drive!" Inuyasha growled at Miroku who was standing at the driver's side door.

"Inuyasha, out of all of us you'll agree I'm the best driver…you weren't even there for those _car_ classes" he finished whispering the end to Inuyasha.

"Oh!" Kagome laughed not letting the last sentence escape her hearing, "is that what you guys were doing at those 'classes' you had to go to every night?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up and he looked over to Sango for help.

"Yeah Kagome, the three of us had driving classes…we were just too embarrassed to say anything." she giggled nervously completing the effect.

"You guys don't have to be! It's fine, we all have to learn at some point." Kagome laughed wondering why her friends wouldn't tell her such a simple thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku please let me drive!" Sango gave an exasperated sigh for the fourth time that afternoon.

"No! I'm fine!" he snipped back, being a usually patient man he seemed to have been brought to the edge by everyone's complaining.

"That school bus full of monks just passed us…" Inuyasha mumbled leaning his head against the backseat window.

"PULL OVER NOW!" Sango finally screamed, and without hesitation Miroku pulled over to the side.

"I was going the speed limit" he murmured.

"More like 20kmh under it!" she retaliated. Kagome sighed. Miroku had driven cautiously and perfectly…cautiously, perfectly, and SLOW.

"MOVE!" Sango slid into the front seat and rolled down the windows. "NO more driving Miroku!" she threatened as she started the car.

"SANGO!" everyone screamed as she slammed on the gas and pulled out into traffic. Everyone grabbed their seat and held their breath.

Sango moved the car like it was an extension of her body weaving and whipping in and out of lunch hour traffic in Tokyo going at unheard of speeds. Inuyasha slowly relaxed his arms as he realized how good she was.

"How are you…" he looked at her in the rear view mirror. She had a look of intense concentration on her face, like she was getting ready for a battle.

"It's just like me and Kirara, like fighting, it's just like demon slay…" she stopped abruptly and her eyes went wide as she slammed on the brakes and looked at Kagome in the rear view mirror.

Kagome looked a little frazzled from the ride, but seemed to have missed the last comment.

They had arrived at their destination and Sango looked over at Miroku who had an accusatory look on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome piled out of the car, each blessing the ground they now stood safely upon.

Sango leaned to get out Miroku caught her hand, unseen by their friends, leaned in and kissed her. (A/N: one more time "Awwwww")

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you, but be strong my dear Sango." he whispered as he wiped a silent tear from her cheek. She nodded silently and got out of the car.

"Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha complained as he walked around to Kagome.

"School." Miroku stated simply as he got out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hah! I think this chapter is kinda fun. Kinda cute. And LONG be happy "(cough) review (cough)" Well my next one should be up tom. night and that one will actually have her remembering things. REAL MEMORIES PEOPLE! So stay tuned…And don't forget to review! I can't keep posting if no one likes it!


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 8

"School? We don't have school till tomorrow. This is a bad idea." Inuyasha complained looking back at his friends.

"No. Inuyasha, it's a good idea" Sango responded stepping to Miroku's side, " we can take a look around and find where we're supposed to go before class starts."

They walked around finding their classes, Inuyasha complaining all the way.

Kagome was separated from the group when she saw the archery field. "I'm taking archery" she said aloud to herself, hope in her tone, as she looked at the field before her. She wandered over and let her fingers run across the bows and arrows that were laid out on the table. She had always wanted to take archery, but her mother had forbade it. She never gave a reason why.

As her hands washed over the bows she felt a surge of energy inside her that she assumed was excitement. She fingered the arrows and felt as if the energy was leaving her, she felt calm and suddenly noticed the arrow was bathed in a soft pink light.

"What the…" she dropped the arrow and took a step back. She stared at the arrow and cocked her head. It lay there with all the other arrows looking no different. "But I just saw…" she looked around her as if expecting someone to be standing there watching her. She giggled nervously and walked away; making sure not to turn back around.

She walked through the empty school until she came to the auditorium. She peeked into the dark and decided to explore. She walked in and noticed sunlight breaking in in small beams of light through planks on the ceiling above the stage. As she got closer she realized the stage was also damaged. She walked onto the stage and looked above her; a huge chunk of the ceiling was gone and was covered by temporary planks and boards. The same with the floor in front of her. It was missing half the floor, and it was blocked off.

She looked across the stage and suddenly a picture flashed in her mind. _A boy, a boy in a strange costume, he was an actor, he called her…Escargot Pudding?…_ she walked to where he had been standing when he had flickered in her mind. She stared at the ground a look of deep concentration on her face. She stopped and turned on the spot.

"HOJO!" she screamed. "I…I was in a play! I had a friend named Hojo!" she laughed in excitement. "Maybe I enjoyed acting. I must have done plays back at my old high school" she thought excitedly.

A memory. A real memory. Perhaps the only actual memory she had. She smiled at the emptiness around her. "Hojo" she repeated, "I had a friend named Hojo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did that stupid girl go?" Inuyasha yelled to no one in particular.

"I'm sure she's around, just looking for her classroom or…" Miroku was cut off by a loud cry from the building next to them.

"It's Kagome!" Sango started, making as if she was about to run then stopped, "did…did she just say… Hojo?" she asked the boys.

Inuyasha's eyes were flashing with jealously as he muttered "yeah" and quickly pushed past her. They followed him into a dark empty building.

"What is this place?" Miroku whispered as he slid in.

"It's an audi- a - torum. Weren't you paying attention at all?" Sango hissed at him.

They stood and stared at Kagome who was standing alone on stage.

"Hojo. I had a friend named Hojo!" she exclaimed.

They looked at each other and Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Inuyasha, remember your temper" Miroku warned cautiously watching the top of the boys head.

Kagome heard what sounded like a growl and peered into the darkness. "Hello?" she asked timidly.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha who, even in his human form, looked like he would rip apart the next boy that so much looked at Kagome.

"Kagome! Did you remember something?" Sango suddenly screeched running to her friend, as she covered for Inuyasha.

"Oh, Sango!" Kagome sighed as she released the breath she had been holding. "I remembered something! I had a friend named Hojo and I was in a play I played Escargot Pudding!" she practically screamed at her friend, excitement in her eyes.

Sango hugged her friend and looked over Kagome's shoulder at the boys that had now made their way to the stage. Inuyasha solemnly nodded at Sango. Sango almost had tears in her eyes as she kissed Kagome's cheek and hugged her tighter.

"It's so strange…since I've been here I feel like my dreams are more vivid. Like I could remember my memories…or more of them" she smiled as she looked around at her friends.

"Let's go celebrate!" Sango insisted suddenly, "lunch?" She looked at Kagome with a huge grin on her face. "Our treat. Your first real memory!"

The guys agreed as guys never turn down food. They walked out of the auditorium, while Sango chatting excitedly about Kagome and her memories.

"But this isn't my first memory." Kagome thought as she stared at the ground, "I 'remember' that campfire and that dog…are those memories I'm just dismissing?" she wondered as Inuyasha called her name for the third time.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shook her shoulders breaking her daze. She looked up at him a worried expression on her face. "I'm fine…what did you want?" she asked coming back to the conversation at hand.

"Where do you want to eat my dear Kagome?" Miroku asked rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Home." she said suddenly feeling guilty for leaving her friends out of the loop.

"But Kagome…" Sango started giggling.

"She wants to go home, Sango" Miroku cut her laughter short sensing the sadness in Kagome's voice. They piled into the car and silently rode home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: poor Inu must be pissed, the first guy or person she remembers is Hojo? Geez, hate to be him.

Inuyasha: Exactly. So erase that chapter and start over with her remembering me first!

Miko: No, boy. It's my story I'll twist it the way I want it. Now get back to cleaning my room, or better yet…that might take to long…just get Miroku, tell him just to suck it all up it's mostly trash anyway…

Inuyasha: Feh, YOU do it.

Miko: Do you want her to remember you at ALL? Then go! It's mostly empty ramen containers and I don't eat THAT much ramen!

Inuyasha: Look you stup-

Miko: KAGOME!

Inuyasha: OK! OK! I just don't want to get sat-

Kagome: Inu are you making messes AGAIN! And being rude! Sit Boy!

(Inu pummels to the ramen cup filled floor)

Miko: Thanks Kags.

Kagome: Anytime, besides the empty ramen containers are starting to get a bit annoying, maybe we should just get Miroku, cuz I think that trash can outside is becoming too filled with um…


	10. Chapter 10

Kag: Sorry it's been a while the author has been-uh busy. But she's very diligently writing out _many_ pages as we speak.

(moves to the side to show miko sitting at table writing in notebook furiously as Inuyasha leers over her with Tetsusaiga)

Kag: she'll be updating more often now…

Miko: I'm _sorry_ Kagome please call him off…that stupid sword is starting to freak me out it so…_sharp_

Inu: **_STUPID_**?

Miko: No (cowers) it…it's beautiful…

Inu: (growling)

Miko: Manly! Sorry! It's a manly, strong, killing machine (gulp)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha can we talk?" Kagome whispered to the tall dark haired boy walking through the door.

He stopped and turning to her nodded, "we'll see you guys inside" Inuyasha promised his hesitant friends. He offered Kagome his arm and they walked arm and arm around the shrine.

"I haven't been honest" she spoke softly staring at the ground, as they wandered by the sacred tree. He looked over at her and placing his fingers on her chin lifted her eyes until they were level with his own.

She saw a look of concern on her friends face, and wondered if those stupid "memories" were even something to be concerned over. "It's nothing…don't look so worried." she smiled at him, "I just…that wasn't my first memory… I don't _think_." she added when she saw his jaw drop.

"Well, I have these memories that are crazy, I think they might just be memories of dreams I had before the accident. But even if they're just memories of dreams…they're still memories." she stopped and waited for him to either laugh at the stupidity of it or yell at her for lying to him.

He looked her straight in the eyes "tell me" he commanded holding her arms closer. She looked at him in a stunned silence for a moment. Concern? This was unexpected.

"I…it's…" she stuttered trying to explain the strange memories to the boy. When she had finally found the words and explained herself he looked a bit apprehensive.

"And you don't remember who you were telling any of this to?" he almost choked as he spoke slowly.

"Nope, all I remember is the campfire, and the things I said" she looked at the ground, missing the glare of frustration in his eyes.

Inuyasha looked up where they had stopped, "Goshinboku" he whispered to himself.

"Huh?" she looked up at the tree and walked closer; she stared at the tree she had stood in front of only last night convinced it was talking to her. She had told Sango, but only because she was the one who found her, but she wasn't about to let the guys think she was crazy too.

"Tell me" she smiled, glancing back over her shoulder at Inuyasha. She caught his eyes with hers and he felt his heart stop. She stood in front of the tree, her long hair blowing gently in the wind, the way she had a million times before. Only this time it was different. This time he couldn't grab her; hold her. This time she didn't even remember him. She turned back to look at the tree, the same loving smile and sparkle in her eyes, that she'd always reserved just for him.

"Your so close, yet your so far from me…_oh Kagome_…" he thought as he felt his heart reach out for the beautiful girl standing before him.

She whipped back around, a question on her face, "what?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't say anyt-" he stopped abruptly and looked up at the tree. "The story says that there was a girl that lived here not so very long ago, and one day she fell into a well on the grounds and was transported into feudal Japan. There she found a half-demon attached to this tree, and she released the spell on him, setting him free. Through a course of events" Inuyasha's expression turned a bit sour at this point, "they started traveling together on a mission to find the newly shattered pieces of the Shikon no Tama, the sacred jewel. During their journey they fell in love, the hanyou and miko, but at one point became separated. She was trapped here in her time, and he, in the past. They were able to reach each other again through the tree, connecting them together again even though centuries separated them. Through this they were reunited and soon after were brave enough to finally confess their love for each other." he stopped and sighed at the sight of the girl, who was watching him with a smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes.

"That's so romantic" she whispered walking closer to him.

She placed her hands on his arms, and felt her skin get hot, the familiar warm feeling crept through her body, as it always had whenever she touched him, as if her body was only waiting for his touch to come alive again.

"And they lived happily ever after" she stated simply, feeling the warmth make it's way to her fingertips, where her skin met his.

"Not quite" he mumbled glancing up at the tree, "not long after their, uh, commitment, an evil demon they had been chasing named Naraku gained control of the now complete jewel and placed a curse on the girl to hurt her and her lover. He erased the girls memory, she couldn't remember her love, her friends, even her life back home and memories of family had been erased. He sent her back through the well, and she wasn't able to return…unless of course she could remember…"

"Well then her friends! All they'd have to do is remind her and bring her back!" Kagome interjected grabbing Inuyasha's shirt.

"No, that was the problem, they couldn't remind her, they couldn't tell her ANYTHING…it would…it would kill her." he paused to look down at the angel still clutching to his shirt, "I believe Naraku told them she could come back if she remembered just to make them believe she could, like false hope, dangling it, only to pull it away every time." he gritted his teeth in frustration and she pulled him close, tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"How horrible she forgot everything too, I know how awful that feels…and the poor hanyou, he must have died inside when she didn't recognize him."

"Yeah" he sighed, pain laced in his voice as he rested his chin on her head.

"What happened?" she whispered hesitantly holding tight around his middle.

"No one knows" he answered quietly, as she started sobbing at his words imagining the worst.

"At least I don't know…yet" he whispered almost inaudibly above her tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok so this chapter explains some stuff yes? Yes. Ok next chapter out tomorrow. Since I can't leave the house apparently (eyes shift unhappily at the large sword resting inches from her (grumbles))


	11. Chapter 11

Miko: uhh… what the hell am I doing on the floor?

Inu: (sits up and rubs his head) why am I on the dining room table? And why is Miroku next to me!

Miroku: (snuggles up to Inu still asleep) mmmm….will you bear my children?

Inu: get off me you pervert! (pushes Miroku off the table)

Miroku: uh…wha…what? Uhhh, my head

Miko: I see you decided to join me on the floor.

Miroku: huh…uh…where Sango?

(noise from the laundry room)

Inu: and where's Kagome?

(noise from living room)

Sango walks in kicking past beer cans and rubbing her eyes

Sango: why was I sleeping on the washing machine?

Miko: St. Patty's …we partied for 2 days straight…

Sango: oh, huh, ok (walks to fridge and grabs another beer)

Inu: Sango maybe you've had enough?

Sango chugs beer, while holding onto fridge door

Miko: you know what they say "hair of the dog"…

Inu: what about my hair?

Miko: it's a saying…for getting rid of hangovers?

Inu: (blinking stupidly)

Miko: forget it

Miroku: so Sango, will you bear my children

Sango: (giggling) I might….

Miko: Miroku get over here! (grabs him by the ear and drags him to living room) Hey Inuyasha! Get over here and wake up your girlfriend.

Inu: she's not my… (miko gives him evil look)…ok fine

Kagome: uh Inuyasha stop touching me! (kicks at him when he tries to wake her)

Miko: ok you guys do whatever you want I give up… I have a story to write…but from now on no more Irish holidays…

Inu: but we're Japanese

Miko: but did that stop you from chugging all that green beer? No! (stomps off and throws her hands up in the air)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

"Kagome stop making so much noise!" Sango murmured rolling herself tighter in her blanket.

"Wha-what?" Kagome started rolling over, "oh, stupid alarm clock" she grunted smacking the top of it, only making the D.J.'s seem louder. She hit it again, effectively turning it off and lay flat on her stomach and pulled the covers up over her head, which in turn only left her feet uncovered and cold.

"Ahhh!" she jumped up screaming as she curled into a ball and sat atop her pillow. She turned and saw Miroku grinning, standing at the foot of her bed.

"Time to wake up those tootsies!" he laughed wiggling his fingers again.

"Don't tickle me!" she cried, angry at being woken up in such an unpleasant way. Miroku walked over to Sango and sat on the side of her bed, just as Inuyasha walked in.

"Don't tickle her!" he snapped, repeating Kagome as he plopped onto her bed. Miroku rolled his eyes and brushed the bangs from Sango's face.

"Don't tickle _her_." she whispered, hinting in her eyes. He poked her a couple times in the tummy before allowing his hand to come to rest on her side, save for his thumb which still gently moved back and forth across it.

"Kagome!" Souta cried as he ran in and jumped on her bed, "we have to get ready to go to school! Come on Kagome! Hurry up and we can eat breakfast together!" he rambled excitedly.

She looked up at Inuyasha with questionable eyes. "Fine, you can take a shower first" he sighed to an excited Kagome who jumped up and ran out of the room, "heaven knows I hate them…"

He stood up and picked Souta up into a piggy back ride, then staggered toward the door, "geez, you're getting heavy buddy" he grunted, feigning weakness; then at the door Souta slid off and ran down the stairs.

Inuyasha turned and grabbed the handle of the door and started to pull it shut when he stopped suddenly and stuck his head back in, "and she'll probably be out of the shower in about ten minutes you two." he smirked, closing the door behind him, leaving Miroku and Sango alone in the girls room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm nervous" Kagome spoke tensely as she looked at the school before her. Sango and Miroku leaned on the hood of the car as Inuyasha slid off.

"You were here yesterday and you were fine. What's there to be nervous about?" he asked quietly putting a comforting arm around her.

"I'm…I'm afraid that this place will bring back more memories. I'm scared of suddenly remembering all the people I must have hurt." she whimpered almost inaudibly, so that only Inuyasha was able to hear her.

Her mind wandered to her friend "Hojo." Had he been someone important? A best friend? A boyfriend? She closed her eyes trying to ignore the guilty feeling in the back of her mind.

"Is she okay?" Sango asked as she moved off the car.

"Yeah…" he answered as he pulled Kagome into a hug, "new school jitters" he lied, feeling she wasn't ready to share with everyone yet.

Sango eyes him wearily but let it go, "Come on we'll be late." She linked arms with Kagome and the two walked up the steps.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku hissed grabbing Inuyasha's arm as he attempted to follow the girls.

"What the hel-" he stopped as he realized where Miroku was pointing.

"Inuyasha, it's the guy from those pic-a-tures, that _Hojo_."

"Her mom said all her friends transferred out because of her…what the…awww fuck!" he muttered running up the steps, leaving Miroku sprinting after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through the day and they had successfully kept Kagome and Hojo apart. Actually the two didn't seem to have any classes together and Kagome always had class with at least one of the guys, so it was much easier then expected.

Inuyasha plopped down next to Kagome and looked across at Miroku, "how can they serve this and call it lunch?" he asked poking at the lettuce in front of him.

"It's salad Inuyasha…" Kagome stressed, "it's good for you."

"Do I look like a rabbit? Ah! The only edible thing!" he griped, picking up the giant chocolate chip cookie from off his tray.

"Inuya-" Kagome started.

"Yep." he cut her off as he dumped the salad on her tray and snatched her cookie. She smiled at him as he shoved her cookie in his mouth.

As long as they had been friends he had liked sweets, and she just happened to like salad, so they always switched, that's just the way it was. After a while they just did it without asking each other, not even acknowledging nods were needed; it made her happy to know that even though it was a new school year in a new place the two were still in sync with each other. They finished eating as the bell rang and quickly glanced at their schedules again.

"HOME EC.?" Sango practically screeched, holding the paper an inch from her face, as if she couldn't believe what was actually written.

The guys laughed until tears were practically falling out of their eyes, until a smirking Sango pointed at their schedules. "WHAT! How did WE get home ec.?" they cried in unison. Sango stifled a snicker under her hand.

"That's for girls!" Inuyasha complained, slamming his paper on the table.

"Girls?" Miroku stopped suddenly and looked up, "uh, lets not be late to class" he muttered, quickly packing up his belongings.

Inuyasha grumbled something and started walking behind a cursing Sango and giddy Miroku. "Wait…where…Kagome aren't you coming?" Inuyasha stopped grumbling and turned around.

She stood by the table a disappointed look on her face, "Math" she mumbled, "I have math alone. I hate math." she sulked as she waved goodbye and trudged off.

The three of them turned around and walked grudgingly to home ec., with the exception of Miroku who sprinted off to class.

"Oh, we have two boys in our class this semester!" the teacher exclaimed as they walked in; looking at the tall haired boy that wouldn't look up, and his friend that wouldn't stop looking around and smiling at everything that moved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well maybe if you had paid attention to the timer instead of the girls!" Sango screamed, throwing a tray of burnt cookies at Miroku's head.

"They're always like his" Inuyasha told their teacher as she stood in shock.

"Um…Inuyasha? Our cookies are perfect…" a tall green eyed beauty cooed as she pulled out a tray of golden cookies, "we make a good team" she said sweetly as she took his arm.

"Uh huh" he answered absently, still grinning at the Miroku bashing that was going on in front of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome practically ran out of math class, thankful to be out and eager to be with her friends. She stood in the hallway waiting, until she saw a pissed off Sango, a bruised Miroku, and a smirking Inuyasha round the corner.

"Hey Kagome" Sango sighed walking up to her friend.

"What happened to Miro-"

Sango held up a burnt cookie.

"Oh" she turned to Inuyasha who was munching away on perfectly golden soft cookies. She reached over and grabbed one. He looked up at her feigning sadness. "Since you took one of mine" she grinned, taking a bite, "oh, ok next period P.E. with…" she paused looking at everyone sheet, then swallowed the cookie, "no one, you all have math" she finished, looking a bit dejected.

"Well just this class then we all have history then the day's over okay?" Miroku spoke comfortingly. Miroku and Sango then walked past kagome, headed off to their dreaded math class.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who had a very worried look on her face. "Don't worry you'll be fine" he whispered, handing her another cookie and giving her a quick kiss on the nose; he quickly brushed past her and disappeared into a room.

Her heart reeled and she stood motionless, holding the cookie he gave her in both hands. She stared straight ahead as she felt her face get hot and slowly giggled. She quickly turned to look back, her hair snapping back over her shoulders. Seeing a door slowly closing, she turned back and made her way to the gym, ignoring the fact that she was very late, and still giggling, nibbled at her cookie.

"He…he kissed…no it was only out of care…like a big brother. Inuyasha doesn't like me that way…" she mumbled to herself, but saddened at this thought, "but I…why do I get so flustered when he gets close? Like it would be the most normal thing in the world to kiss him?" she shook her head and tried to ignore the odd feeling in her heart as she walked into the locker room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok review review! And to answer some questions…

**Q: Does Naraku still have the completed Jewel?**

A: Quote from _Chapter 5:_ ---He sat straight up and his eyes narrowed, "Naraku." He grabbed a pillow and pulled it apart in rage, "he paid dearly for what he did, but it didn't give you back your stolen memories."---key word there being _paid,_ past tense…

**Q: How did Miroku and Sango get across?**

A: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it…patience.

**Q: What about Shippo and Kirara?**

A: Once again patience is required, there is a reason they aren't there, as well as some other characters, but give it time, some will be making some unwanted appearances…

**Q: Wouldn't her "mother's love" for Shippo bring back her memories and/or Inuyasha telling her their story bring them back?**

A: If she can look right into the face of her own mother, old friends, and the love of her life and not remember I'm gonna say no…but notice how the seemingly unimportant little things seem to come back first?…just keep reading…

Now I have to go study for a math midterm…yuck…I should be updating on Tuesday or Wed. night, so until then. Any other question let me know and please review!


End file.
